Their Big Secret
by loves-sparrow
Summary: Shikamru and Temari both have a big secret but won't tell eachother. Shikamru asks Naruto for helps right after he walks Temari to the village gate. While they are at the Hokage's Temari asks Sakura for help. But, now Temari has left for her village and Shikamaru has no idea when she will be back. What wil Sakura say to him.
1. Shikamaru's Secret

Shikamaru's POV

"Hey Shikamaru did you hear that Naruto just got back to the village come on lets go."

"Alright alright I'm coming Temari jeez"

I loved and hated seeing her at the same time. She always was able to make me smile but I didn't say anything about it. I kept it to myself over the years starting from after the first Chunin exams I had started to slowly fall in love with her but I just couldn't tell her. It was a secret I have held within myself I was afraid to say anything at all to her or to any of my friends.

"Shikamaru why did you stop walking come on Naruto is back in the village and I know you want to see him."

She grabbed my hand and began making me run to the Hokage's where as Temari said there was Naruto talking with the Hokage.

"Naruto your back man you've changed."

After a quick conversation with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi who where all there me and Temari heard that Naruto and Sakura would have to face Kakashi to prove that their training had been worth it. Being in charge of the Chunin Exams is not the most fun thing but there is a plus that I am secretly happy about I have to be Temari's escort around the village. But, now she is leaving back to hers at the moment and I must walk her to the gate. Naruto is tagging along for a minute which doesn't make me the happiest man but I think I will tell him that I like her after she leaves so Naruto doesn't say anything.

"Heyyyy are you two on a date or something?"

"No way would I go out with her really Naruto why would you ask?"

"Yea as if come on Naruto seriously."

We continued to walk after the completely awkward moment but I don't show how I ever feel about anything really so I am used to keeping it on the inside. I dropped her off at the village gate and waved goodbye. I stood there for a moment just staring at her and wondering if I'd ever have a chance. She was starting to look behind her and I didn't want her to catch me looking at her so I turned and ran off looking for Naruto.

"Naruto hey Naruto come over here I need to talk to you."

"What Shikamaru why do you need to talk to me?"

"Because, I need to tell you something well I could tell anybody but, I trust you will keep a secret right."

"Of course what is it though is it bad?"

"No, well yes sort of let's just say I have fallen for somebody and because of my personality and fear of telling her I don't know what to say or do but I can't stand it anymore. What should I do Naruto?"

"Wow Shikamaru I mean I could see somebody like bushy brow saying this to me about Sakura but you your so well you and I never would've thought. Wait a minute who is this girl you have fallen for."

"Well ummm Temari…"

"I don't know what to tell you Shikamaru she is gone for now but, when she comes back I will find out if she feels the same for you somehow and, if she does you should just go for it. I guess that's the best advice I can give but, I will try and help you out alright."

"Alright but, what a drag I have no idea when she will be back."

"Well you will just have to wait then."

"Thanks Naruto."

I walked off then wondering when she'd be back and how Naruto would figure out if she felt the same for me. I should've asked Sakura to help me out why did I ask Naruto to help me out damn it I am such an idiot. I ended up back at my house I sat down on my bed confused and not myself I eventually just fell asleep.


	2. Temari's Secret

Temari's POV

Why would he say that jeez I was just covering up myself and following his lead? I am so going to kick the crap out of Naruto for asking that stupid question. I thought he started to like me and then he says that. The whole way back to my village I know he is going to be in my head. I am just going crazy I have no idea why I like him but, it all started when he let me win in the Chunin exams a few years ago. After that I just began to think of him. I told Sakura early the conversation was in a way funny but, it was very important to talk to her. I recalled the exact conversation that went on only 20 minutes ago at the Hokage's.

"Sakura come over here I need to talk to you."

"What Temari?"

"After I leave I need you to do me a favor please."

"What is it Temari?"

"I have liked this guy for awhile but he is impossible to talk to and I have no idea what to say if I were to talk to him. So, please I just want you to talk to him and ask him how he feels about be but, do it carefully and don't make it sound to obvious please."

"Ohhhh who do like Temari I can't believe you like somebody ahhhh who is it?"

"Take a guess….?"

"Uhhhhh Kiba no wait Lee?"

"Ewww Lee really gross."

"Sarcasm ohhh I know who it is…"

"Really who then?"

"It's Shikamaru isn't it?"

"Yesss….."

"Oh this is so cute you guys would be the cutest couple ever."

"Really do you think he would go for me?"

"Totally he definitely go for you."

"Hey Sakura Temari what are you two so giggly about?"

"Uh nothing Shikamaru..."

"You both saying that simultaneously makes me suspicious but whatever like it would matter to me anyway. Temari we got to go I have to take you to the village gate."

Sigh that was such a fun conversation with Sakura it made me happy. It was cool to have another girl's opinion about the guy I like. For her to tell me that we'd be a cute couple was just amazing. I didn't realize it but I had stopped walking and sat down in the sand and was drawing little hearts with our names.


	3. Sakura's Help

Sakura's POV

Sakura knew that she had to find Shikamaru now and had to talk to him. She was running around the village when she bumped into Naruto more like ran head first into him.

"Naruto, have you seen Shikamaru it's important?"

"Yea he is back at his house confused about what to say to Temari he likes her. He told me after she left the village."

"Thanks by."

She went back to running this time straight to his house when she got there she stopped caught her breath and knocked nicely on the door.

"Mr. Nara may I come in it's important that I talk to Shikamaru right now."

"Yes come in please Sakura he is up stairs in his room asleep wake him up."

"Thank you Mr. Nara."

She bounded up the stairs and quietly opened his door with a plan in mind.

"Shikamaru get it up now we need to talk."

"What who is it oh Sakura what do you want that's important enough to wake me like that?"

"I know you like her and you just let her leave the city you are a complete idiot."

"Well she doesn't like me so what's the point it be better for her to leave before I do something stupid."

"You did something stupid anyways because, she does like you, you idiot and you let her walk away for who knows how long."

"What!"

"Yes when we were talking back at the Hokage's before you interrupted guess what she was telling me about and asking me for help with?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes you idiot how much clearer do I have to be now go get her she couldn't have made I that far."

She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the door and down the stairs. He then began to run towards the village gate stopping for nothing this was so unlike him and he had no idea why he cared but, he just did. Sakura was walking down the stairs as Mr. Nara was shutting the door behind Shikamaru.

"Let me guess my son is running after Temari the girl from the sand."

"Yes how did you know or did you hear me screaming at him?"

"Oh I knew I had never seen my son as flustered as a day when he got home from escorting her everywhere it was easy for me to put two and two together."

"Yes he thought she didn't like him when in fact she did so I told him to go get her."

"Thanks Sakura you should get going I think you and Naruto have a fight with Kakashi right?"

"Yup you have eyes and ears everywhere don't you Mr. Nara"

"Yes now go get ready Sakura."

"Thanks goodbye."

Shikamaru's POV

Why do I want her so ad I usually don't care about stuff like this I thought while I was running out of the village towards the direction she would have gone. After I reached where the forest had turned into sand she was easy to find odd enough she was sitting on the floor and looked sort of asleep.

"Temari!"

"What who is there." She jumped up and turned to face the person calling her.

"It's me uh Shikamaru and I have something to say."

"Yes what is it I don't need an escort back to my own village now do I?"

"No I know what you and Sakura where really talking about and I confess that I talked to Naruto about the same thing. Sakura found out and came to my house and threw me out the door to come get you. Because, the truth is Temari I really like you and until now I haven't been able to say anything but…."  
Shikamaru had no time to complete his sentence before Temari had jumped on him giving him a big hug. They both were speechless.


End file.
